Jikook drabble
by excujimee
Summary: Jungkook -ah aku menyukaimu! /jikook drabble,


"Jungkook-ah aku -aku menyukaimu!"

"Shi-shirooooooo"

.

.

"Jimin-ah jangan jadi anak nakal ne. Jika mengganggu teman mu lagi noona akan bilang pada ibu supaya acara ulang tahunmu yang ke-10 di batalkan, arraso?" soojung mengayunkan tangannya yang memegang erat tangan mungil Jimin, meminta perhatian adik kecil nya ini agar paham ucapannya. Yang terkecil menggeleng pelan lalu kepalanya menengadah agar bisa melihat langsung wajah noonanya, bibirnya mengerucut imut sehingga pipinya yang gumpal itu terlihat seperti kue mochi yang menggelembung.

"Aniii noona jimin tidak nakal, jimin tidak pernah mengganggu teman jimin anak yang pintar!"

Soojung berdecak, "kalau begitu kenapa kemarin Jimin di tegur oleh ibu guru?"

"Itu karna Jungkook tidak mau berhenti menangis" ujar Jimin polos, soojung kebingungan terlihat jelas dari alisnya yang naik. "Kenapa Jongkook menangis eum?"

"Aku tidak tau jimin hanya ingin bermain dengannya" jawab Jimin seadanya, Jimin melompat lompat menggoyangkan tangannya yang tak kunjung lepas dari tangan Soojung dan berakhir ketika keduanya sampai di depan kelas Jimin.

"Nah sudah sampai, noona kekelas dulu ya? Ingat jangan nakal!" Titah Soojung, ia mengacak rambut Jimin sebelum ia berlari ke gedung sebelah. Sekolahnya dan Sekolah Jimin memang berada dalam satu lingkungan, bedanya Jimin masih berada di kelas 3 SD sedangkan Soojung sudah menginjak kelas 1 SMP.

Di lain sisi nampak seorang anak kecil tengah sibuk dengan kerayonnya, mewarnai gambar berupa 2 orang dewasa dan satu anak kecil yang menyerupai lidi, rambutnya berputar-putar seperti mie. Anak kecil tersebut tersenyum lebar melihat hasil gambarnya yang (hft) memuaskan.

Namanya Jeon Jungkook, duduk dikelas 1B. Jungkook anak yang pemalu dan penyindiri dikelas, ketika tidak ada guru dan teman-temannya bermain diluar, ia lebih memilih duduk di kursi nya dan menggambar. Hal itu sedikitnya membuat Jimin kecil tertarik.

Suatu hari saat jam istirahat Jimin dan teman-temannya bermain bola di taman berpasir tepat didepan kelas Jungkook. Saat itu bola yang mereka mainkan berguling masuk kekelas Jungkook dan mau tidak mau Jimin yang berada cukup dekat disana mengambil bola tersebut tanpa permisi. Pada saat itu lah pertama kali Jimin melihat Jungkook yang duduk sendirian, pipinya yang merah dan bibirnya yang menggerutu karna pensil warnanya yang patah itu membuat Jimin terpesona dan langsung mendekatinya.

"Hey nama ku Jimin, aku menyukaimu! Ayo ikut aku bermain"

Jungkook yang sadar ada yang bicara dengannya mengangkat kepalanya, dilihatnya anak laki-laki seukurannya sedang tertawa lebar sampai-sampai matanya tidak terlihat, ugh anak itu terlihat kotor dengan beberapa serpihan pasir dibaju dan wajahnya.

"Kata umma Jungkookie tidak boleh belteman dengan olang asing"

Jimin meletakkan bolanya sembarang lalu melompat semakin mendekat kemeja jungkook bermaksud melihat apa yang ia gambar, Jimin tidak sadar dengan ekspresi yang termuda melihatnya dengan risih. "Jadi Jungkookie hanya boleh menggambar disini? Mana ummamu aku ingin meminta ijin"

Jungkook semakin bingung dan juga takut. Ia menggeleng "ummaku tidak ada umma Jungkook sedang bekelja"

"Ummamu tidak ada jadi ummamu tidak akan tahu"

"Umma bilang umma akan tahu semua yg aku lakukan"

"Tapi umma mu tidak ada"

"Shiroo"

"Ayo jungkookie bermain bersamaku"

"Shiroo"

"Umma tidak akan tahu"

"SHIROOO HUAAAAAA"

.

.

Jimin sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, pikirannya tidak sepenuhnya memperhatikan ibu guru yang sedang menjelaskan hitungan matematika. Matanya menerawang, ingin cepat cepat mendengar bel istirahat, lalu ia akan pergi kekelas Jungkook, ia tidak mau putus asa untuk mengajaknya bermain bersama

Ya tuhan maafkan jimin ya tuhan, jimin nakal.

"Jadi hasil dari 2x2 = satuu, duaa , tiga, em?"

"PAAATTT" teriak Jimin tidak sabaran, tentu saja Jin Hyungienya sudah mengajarinya hitung berhitung sejak dia masih kecil, bahkan Jimin sudah hafal perkalian 1-9 . Ibu guru mengangguk bangga karna murid-muridnya bisa menjawab dengan benar. Tak berapa lama bell istirahat berbunyi, ibu guru berdehem lalu menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis.

"Anak-anak kalian harus mengerjakan perkerjaan rumah dari ibu guru-"

"Bu guru, ini sudah jam istirahat!"

"Iya, ibu tau sebentar ya Jimin ibu ingin-"

"Jimin sedang ingin keluar, Jimin sudah ingin mati kelaparan bu guru!" Wajah mengkerutnya semakin mengkerut mendengar alasan tak masuk akal dari salah satu muridnya yang memang paling menonjol diantara yang lain, dengan sangat terpaksa ia mengiyakan karna dilihatnya mimik wajah sang murid yang sudah berubah.

Dan akhirnya si ibu guru menyerah lalu mempersilahkan semua anak muridnya keluar untuk beristirahat. "Yeaayy" teriak jimin disusul temannya yang lain sambil melompat kegirangan.

Jimin tersenyum lebar sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan dengan sekantong plastik hitam ditangannya, orang-orang dewasa yang berada di sekitar sana mungkin akan gemas melihat wajahnya yang sangat cerah, pipi gembulnya yang naik dan matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit.

seperti di ceritakan diawal, Jimin berencana kekelas Jungkook kali ini, dari yang Jin hyungie ajarkan padanya malam tadi "Berikan pada temanmu itu sesuatu yang manis, maka ia akan semakin menyukaimu dan ingin selalu bermain denganmu"

Itu sama saja sogokan, tapi percuma Jimin tidak akan mengerti, dasar hyung penganut ajaran sesat!

Jadi, Jimin membeli eskrim cukup banyak dalam kantung plastik, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Soojung noonanya yang sering menjaganya di waktu senggang. Beruntung Soojung sama sekali tidak terlihat hari ini, sepertinya ia sibuk dikelasnya.

"Jungkookie pasti menyukaiku jika aku membelikannya esklim yg banyak he he he" gumam Jimin diiringi seringai nya yg menggemaskan, ia yang tadi berdiri di balik pintu menilik kedalam untuk melihat apa ada Jungkook didalam, ekspresinya cemberut seketika mendapati yang di cari ternyata tidak ada. Kelas itu kosong.

"Ugh" Jimin berinisiatif untuk masuk, walau sedikit kesal tapi ia tetap berusaha. Dilihatnya di meja Jungkook banyak sekali gambar dan krayon berhamburan. Ia lihat satu satu gambar Jungkook yang hampir seluruhnya sama saja, tapi tetap saja bagi anak kecil seumuran Jimin yang tidak menyukai pelajaran kesenian gambar gambar itu sangat mengagumkan ! "Ughh hebat gunungnya melahirkan matahari!"

Tanpa di duga, Jungkook datang dengan celana yang baru dikancing. Rupanya ia baru saja pergi ke toilet. Wajah Jimin langsung berbinar saat melihat Jungkookienya datang, ia langsung mengambil eskrimnya yang ia taruh di meja lalu...

"Heum gambalan kookie..."

"Eh eskrimnya bocor..."

"Tapi kookie balu menyelesaikannya..."

"Yah jungkookie jimin tidak sengaja jimin ingin memberikanmu eskrim jimin menyukaimu!"

"HUAAA"

Dalam hati Jimin berpikir jika saran Jin hyungie tidak berpengaruh sama sekali, eskrim yang ia bawa meleleh dan ia tidak sengaja menaruhnya di meja saat ia melihat gambar Jungkook tadi.

Dan hasilnya

Meja Jungkook yang awalnya berantakan menjadi lebih berantakan dengan noda eskrim coklat meleleh yang melebar kemana-mana. Di tambah dengan Jungkook yang menangis sejadi-jadinya karna gambar dan buku gambarnya yang rusak.

Heum mungkin karna ini Jungkook selalu 'menolak' Jimin bahkan sampai mereka besar

.

.

Mungkin 


End file.
